


Un jardín en la cabeza

by YoshidaKioshi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Acoso escolar de refilón, M/M, Tsukki y Yamaguchi a través de los años, Vamos a decir que es un poco estudio de personaje
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28059795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshidaKioshi/pseuds/YoshidaKioshi
Summary: Era verano y tenía diez años cuando Tadashi empezó a ser demasiado consciente de su cuerpo.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 16





	Un jardín en la cabeza

**Author's Note:**

> No es ni mi pareja favorita ni el estilo con el que suelo escribir, pero esta historia era un regalo y me encantan todas las metáforas que tengan que ver con flores saliendo de los cuerpos de la gente, así que espero que también os guste.

Era verano y tenía diez años cuando Tadashi empezó a ser demasiado consciente de su cuerpo.

Odiaba su pelo. Ni moreno, ni castaño, con reflejos verdes. Como el brócoli. Tampoco ayudaba que sus compañeros le insultaran por ello, aunque si no fuese por su pelo también encontrarían otra razón para meterse con él.

Hacía calor y se bañaba en la piscina municipal a la que había ido con sus padres. Nunca con amigos, porque no tenía. Se tomaba los helados con sus primos y jugaba a las cartas con su padre.

Ese día se sentó en el bordillo y se miró el reflejo distorsionado que formaba ondas sobre la superficie. Su pelo era aún más verde al sol, las gotas bajaban por los mechones y caían en sus rodillas desnudas y raspadas, de vuelta al agua, sobre el reflejo que a Tadashi le daban cada vez más ganas de destrozar, moviendo las piernas y haciéndolo desaparecer.

Cuando volvió a la toalla, cogió un helado y, casi para sí mismo, suspiró:

—Qué asco de pelo.

Su madre levantó la mirada del libro que estaba leyendo y dejó las gafas de sol descansar sobre la frente. Las pecas de la nariz y los hombros que él había heredado aún más notorias después de quemarse ligeramente la piel. La mujer sonrió, amable.

—¿Qué has dicho, cariño? No te he escuchado.

Tadashi apretó los labios y dejó caer la mirada, notando cómo se sonrojaba por momentos. No quería que nadie escuchase eso. Con la boca muy pequeña, repitió:

—Que qué asco de pelo.

—¿Ah? ¿Cuál? —preguntó su madre, parpadeando varias veces, confusa.

Apretó el palo del helado tan fuerte que pensó que iba a romperlo.

—El mío. Da asco.

—Pero ¿por qué dices eso, Tadashi?

—Porque es muy feo. Es verde, como el brócoli.

Su madre ladeó la cabeza y se le quedó mirando el pelo como si fuera la primera vez que se fijaba en él. Tadashi desvió la vista, avergonzado, y cerró los ojos un segundo cuando notó cómo le cogía un mechón, acariciándolo entre el pulgar y el índice.

—Yo no lo veo así —dijo, ensanchando la sonrisa y le apretó la mejilla con un dedo, haciendo que arrugara la nariz—. Mira, tus pecas son las semillas y tu pelo es el jardín, así que solo tienes que esperar que dentro de unos años le salgan flores.

Lejos de consolarle, Tadashi abrió los ojos y observó a su madre con horror. Echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y se reía con ganas por el rostro de su hijo. El niño se tocó el pelo y miró el suelo con un puchero.

Recordó que una vez su padre le dijo que, si comía las semillas de la sandía, le crecería una en la barriga. Desde entonces, tenía mucho cuidado con no tragárselas. ¿Aquello sería igual? ¿Si tenía pecas y el pelo verde le saldrían flores? ¿Le dolería? ¿Tendría que cortárselas o arrancarlas?

Tadashi apretó los labios.

No quería tener un jardín en la cabeza.

* * *

Era otoño y esos matones no se cansaban de insultarle, reírse y empujarle para que cayera al suelo. Y Tadashi solo tartamudeaba y les dejaba hacer, esperando a que se cansaran.

Pero aquel día fue distinto. Aquel día el chico alto de la clase de al lado se acercó a ellos y dijo «qué cutres». Era probable que también se lo dijera a él, pero a Tadashi no volvieron a molestarle con tanta insistencia como antes y él se encontró todos los días siguiendo a Tsukishima Kei como el patito persigue a su madre.

No hablaba mucho y, de hecho, tampoco daba mucho pie a conversación, pero se sentía seguro y sabía que escuchaba sus largos monólogos sobre _Mazinger Z_ aunque no le mirase porque Tadashi era la única persona con la que no se ponía los cascos para escuchar música. De hecho, se los quitaba cada vez que se acercaba. Tadashi tampoco hablaba mucho, pero si se trataba de robots podía pasarse el día entero sin respirar entre frase y frase.

—¿Esa serie no es como antiquísima? —preguntó el alto sin mirarle, inmerso en su lectura.

Tadashi alzó la mirada y arrugó la nariz, pensativo e intentando contar los años, pero no supo decir cuántos.

—Pues no tengo ni idea… pero más que nosotros seguro que sí.

Tsukishima rio entre dientes aún sin mirarle y Tadashi alzó las cejas.

—Te gustan cosas de viejos. Menudo pardillo.

Frunció el ceño, notando cómo cada centímetro de su cara se tornaba rojo.

—¡Oye, que _Mazinger Z_ es una serie _inintemporal_!

—Querrás decir atemporal.

—Es lo mismo.

—No es lo mismo. Si acaso, tendrías que haber dicho intemporal, pero no lo has dicho, así que no es lo mismo y has soltado una catetada.

—Jo, Tsukki, deja de meterte conmigo.

Fue entonces cuando el alto levantó la mirada de la revista, mirándole por encima de las gafas por primera vez, las cejas tan altas que se perdían tras el flequillo. Tadashi tragó saliva. ¿Había dicho algo malo?

Ah, sí. _Tsukki_.

Era un nombre que le bailaba en la punta de la lengua desde hacía unas semanas. Tsukishima era rubio y pálido como la luna, pero también era tan frío y bonito como ella.

Bonito. Se ruborizó otra vez.

—Lo siento…

Tsukishima parpadeó con lentitud y solo se encogió de hombros, centrando su atención otra vez en las páginas delante de él, desinteresado.

—Es igual, no me molesta.

Tadashi apretó los labios para contener una sonrisa, aunque era difícil. Lo fue aún más cuando se fijó en las orejas rojas del otro, que se esforzaba demasiado en parecer que le daba igual todo y en que no se le viera la cara.

A partir de entonces, le empezó a tratar solo de Tsukki.

* * *

Era invierno y Tadashi nunca había estado más seguro de que le gustaba Tsukki. Lo sabía desde los catorce años y lo supo aún más cuando se apuntó al equipo de voleibol solo porque él también iba a estar.

Aun así, intentó que no se le notara. Que no se le quedara mirando demasiado cuando estaba leyendo un libro o cuando cerraba los ojos y movía ligeramente la cabeza al compás de la música que salían de sus cascos. Lo intentó y lo hizo y lo cumplió porque Tsukki era, ante todo, su mejor amigo.

No podía traicionar a su amistad, porque sabía que aquello era rarito. Que te gustara tu mejor amigo cuando también era un chico, claro. Tadashi se contentaba con apoyar la espalda en la cama de Tsukki, sentado en el suelo mientras él ponía otro disco de algún artista _indie_ que él desconocía, y le decía _«fíjate en el bajo»_ o _«esta es la mejor parte»_. Y los dos dejaban caer la cabeza hacia atrás y cerraban los ojos, compartiendo una misma canción.

No cambiaría esos momentos por nada en el mundo.

Hacía frío en la calle, pero les apetecía ver el mercado navideño del pueblo. Con suerte, venderían aquel año también el chocolate caliente que tanto le gustaba. Tsukishima prefería la comida salada, así que todos los años compraba un cucurucho de patatas fritas y, cuando veía que se le había colado una rizada, ponía cara de asco, como si fuera la ofensa más grande del mundo. Tadashi reía y se las comía por él.

Ese año no fue muy distinto de los demás, salvo por una cosa. Tsukki compró un cucurucho de patatas fritas que tenían de las lisas y de las rizadas. Tadashi parpadeó y le miró con una pregunta en el rostro que no le hizo falta pronunciar para que el otro respondiese.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Las rizadas son tus favoritas, ¿no?

Tadashi sonrió. No lo habían sido hasta que Tsukki se las daba, y de pronto le parecían las patatas más ricas del mundo.

Así que agarró el cucurucho junto a su amigo para calentarse la mano y compartirlas, siendo muy consciente de cómo sus meñiques se rozaban pero Tsukki no hacía nada por apartarse.

Sabía que, si hubiese querido, lo hubiera hecho.

* * *

Era primavera y hacía unos días que habían florecido los árboles de cerezo.

Habían vuelto de la concentración y Tsukki le había dicho que necesitaba tiempo para recargar su pila social, así que le dio espacio. Aun así, no tardó dos días en llamarle con un _«Pero ¿tú eres tonto? No estás en el mismo saco que los demás»_.

Así que Tadashi se iba al parque a sentarse junto a él en silencio, cada uno metido en su libro y sonriendo para sí mismo porque no estaba en el mismo saco que los demás.

Aquel día, Tsukki tampoco se había puesto los cascos.

Fue consciente de que, cuanto más tarde se hacía, menos luz había y más viento se levantaba, pero el cuerpo de Tsukki se había ido deslizando hasta juntar los hombros con el del otro, y Tadashi no quería romper ese contacto. No todavía.

Tsukki olía bien. Más bien, olía _correcto_ , como todo él. A jabón y suavizante, nada muy distintivo o fuerte, pero a Tadashi le relajaba, porque todo en Tsukki era digno de mención. Era unos apuntes que tenía que subrayar por completo y todo, incluso la frase más pequeña, estaba marcado por un brillante amarillo.

Como la luna.

—Yamaguchi.

Se sobresaltó, avergonzado, y se giró con preocupación, convencido de que Tsukki le había leído la mente. Apretó los labios y esperó a que su amigo dijera algo, pero no lo hizo. Solo se le quedó mirando, todo él serio y recto y callado, y Tadashi notó cómo se sonrojaba con cada segundo de silencio que pasaba.

—¿Qué…?

No logró terminar la frase antes de que alzara una mano. Se encogió. Le pasó los dedos por el pelo y notó todo su cuerpo vibrar, estremecerse, retorcerse en unas cosquillas que le hacían por dentro. Notó la garganta seca cuando Tsukki separó la mano y vio que tenía un par de pétalos rosas entre ellos.

—Se te han caído en el pelo.

Parpadeó varias veces. Se fijó en los pétalos de los cerezos que se llevaba el viento y cómo parecía que todos habían ido a parar en su cabeza, pero no en la de Tsukki. Cuando él mismo se llevó una mano al cabello, se sacó unos cuantos. No pudo evitar sonreír.

—No se han caído, me han crecido en el jardín.

Tsukki arqueó una ceja, confuso por aquellas palabras que solo Tadashi y su yo de diez años podían entender, y rio entre dientes, negando con la cabeza.

—Mira que eres rarito.

Tadashi no podía sentirse ofendido, pues había tanta ternura en su voz que estaba seguro de que solo las personas más cercanas a Tsukki podían percibirlo. Él, él era una persona cercana a Tsukki. Era importante y era el único que podía llamar a la luna por su nombre.

El chico se levantó con un suspiro, se frotó las piernas, se puso el libro debajo del brazo y le extendió una mano a Tadashi.

—Venga, vámonos a casa.

Tadashi sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, satisfecho, y aceptó la mano que le tendía para ponerse de pie junto a él.

Los dedos permanecieron entrelazados durante todo el camino.


End file.
